This invention relates generally to glass-to-metal seals and more particularly to seals for electrochemical cell terminals.
Such seals have heretofore been employed by sealing a thin terminal pin within a portion of an electrochemical cell body. The purpose of the seal, besides the obvious one of sealing, is to electrically isolate the positive and negative terminals of the cell. While these seals perform more or less adequately under normal conditions, in cases of rough usage or cell expansion by reason of shorting, the seals often fracture allowing the escape of the corrosive electrolyte contained therein. Further, the small diameter of the terminal pin has often led to difficulties in making good electrical contact in end use devices.